Are We Meant To Be
by Story Teller 1552
Summary: Clary is sick and has to go to hospital. Jonathan, Clarys brother is over protective and is also best friends with the number one player, Jace. What happens when Jace falls for clary and clary gets worse and Jonathan won't let Jace come near her. Sorry I suck at summaries. Plus it's first ever story


Clary's POV  
"JON" I yell from upstairs.  
"I'm coming Clary" I hear my brother yell from downstairs.  
I look around my room, the bed was queen sized and they were covered in green and black. The book shelves were stacked with books and the walls were painted a light green and had paintings hanging on the walls. The door opened and my brother came in, his black hair was a mess, his eyes were like black orbs and he wore a navy blue v-neck, dark blue jeans and was bare foot. The sleeves were just over his elbow and the jeans were ripped just at the knees, when he bought them they weren't ripped, he came home one time and had his jeans ripped and his shirt was cut and bloody, he had to throw the shirt because it had so much blood.  
"Hey are you all right" he asks, worried.  
"Yeah I'm perfectly fine" I say with sarcasm.  
He walks over to my bed and sits down next to me on the right.  
"What's wrong, Clary"  
"I feel sick, in the stomach and I have a headache."  
My brother is one of those over protective brothers. When I talked to a guy I just meet he would always stand there with me and always say  
"Nice to meet you I'm her older brother, Jonathan." And they would always run away.  
"Jace is here, so I can't stay here long unless you want him to come up here too." he says.  
Jace is one of his best friends and he is one of the only guys I am aloud to talk to apart from Alec, Simon, Jordan, Magnus, Raphael, Sebastian and Max.  
"I will come down in a minute. So shoo so I can get dressed" I said playfully.  
He gave me a smile and walked out of the room. I got out of bed and made the bed, it was a terrible made bed but I didn't care cause I'm gonna come back anyway.  
I went to my walk in closet and grabbed a emerald green singlet and black skinny jeans. Then went to the bathroom to get changed. Once I'm done getting changed I get out of my bedroom and close the door ever so slowly and once I turn around I see Jace shirtless, holding a towel to his wet hair coming out of the bathroom at the end of the hallway. His blondish gold hair was soaked and his abs were showing. Then I notice his golden eyes staring at me.  
"Hey Red" he says with a smooth deep voice.  
"Ah-Hey Jace. Can you put a shirt on" I say trying not to look at him. "Are you blushing" he says walking up to me. He makes me turn to him using his hand. I look into his gold eyes which were full of curiosity.  
"Do you mind" I swat his hand away.  
"It amazes me how you're the only girl in our school that does not swoon over me"  
"well I'm sorry I know you. Plus I'm not a little girl."  
"I never called you a little girl I called you girl."  
"It sounded to me tha-" I was cut off by another voice.  
"Are you picking on my sister" my brother says coming up the stairs. And I swear I saw Jace shudder. "Come on Jon lets go downstairs" Jon waits for me to go to the top of the stairs and takes my hand. I turn my head around and mouth the words "you owe me" to Jace. He follows us down the stairs. I stumbled few times down the stairs, Jon got feed up on the third time I fell so he picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I didn't fight him because we might fall down the stairs.  
"Don't doubt your brother I'm stronger than I look." He was wrong about that, he was about 6 feet tall and he had muscles that you could see through most of his shirts. He is one of the strongest males at school. He put me down on the third last step and went to the kitchen Jace went in front of me and I slipped on the last step and fell on top of him. But for some reason I landed on his chest not his back.  
"Sorry." When I lifted my head I noticed how close our faces were. I had a faint blush on my cheeks and a little smile was on his lips. "What are you smiling about?" I say clearly embarrassed.  
"I like this position" He says then my whole face felt like it was burning. I put my hands up next to his head and slide both my legs to his right side and get into a crouching position. And stand up. I walk off to the kitchen half way there my brother yells  
"Hey Clary, Jace get your butts in the kitchen and serve the table" we hear Jon yell from the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen with Jace following close behind.  
"Hey are the guys coming over" Jace asks Jon from behind me.  
"Ah-yeah so grab eight plates"  
"ah-I'm not hungry I'm just helping set up the table." Then my stomach growls. "Crap"  
"See, Now Clary go get 8 plates" I look over to Jace and see him staring back I couldn't tell what was in his eyes when he looked at me but it was strong. I walked to the cub boards and grabbed 8 china plates. The patterns were blue swirls and little purple flowers. I gave them to Jace and he set up the table. The door rang. "Hold on I'm coming" I yell. I run to the door and open it. The door was pushed and I fell on my but with a big hmmmmfp.  
"Sorry Clary" some one says, I look up to see Alec with an arm stretched. I take it gladly. He pulls me up and I see Simon, Jordan, Raphael and Sebastian walking to the kitchen. Magnus was standing with his hand entwined with Alec's. "So how's life been on you, Clary?" Magnus asks. "Tough" I cough a few times into my hand and see a red splotch, Alec calls Jon over but Jace comes running in. "Jon's busy so he sent me. What's wrong" Jace looks over at all of us and sees my hand. Jace picks me up bridal style and carries me to the kitchen where Jon was. "Jon Clary" Jon turns around as fast as he could and looked at us. He looked furious at Jace but then he saw my hand and apparently it was on my mouth. "I'll get the phone" I heard Simon yell Jon started running over but my vision went black and the last thing I saw was Jaces panic stricken face.

Jaces POV  
"Jon" Alec yelled from the door way. "Jace can you go check for me I'm a bit busy" I did as he said I jog into the Hallway. "Jon's busy so he sent me. What's wrong." I look at Alec Magnus and then Clary. Clary had red stuff on her hand. My heart stopped I ran over and picked her up bridal style. And walked to the kitchen "Jon Clary" I said then Jon turns around to look at us. He looked angry with me.  
Then I remembered what he told me when I found out that his sister was coming to live with him. "Do not ever touch my sister ever" he had so much furry in his eyes then.  
He looked at me then clary. He looked panicked. "I'll get the phone" Simon yelled. Jon started running over but Clarys body relaxed and I started to panic. Her head started to fall back and her green eyes closed.  
Jon tried to take her from my grasp but I never let go. The ambulance got here and I traveled with Jon in the ambulance never letting go of Clarys hand not even in the hospital.  
"Visiting hours are over" someone says on the intercom. Jon and I didn't even leave when they personally tried to escort us out. I don't know why but when I took a step away from Clary it felt like something was ripped away from me.  
"Jon, Jace where am I" Jon and I looked up. "you fainted so we called the ambulance" I answer before Jon even opened his mouth. He glared at me and hugged his sister. Clarys hair was sprayed out on the bed and pillows, her green eyes were clouded. Then she looked at her hand, my thumb gently going over her knuckles. Her cheeks turned a light pink, and a slight chuckle left my lips. Jon glared at me and I couldn't care less all I could think was Clarys safe, she's safe and all I want is to hold her in my arms and kiss her. But some part of me told me not to because of Jon and what my father use to say, to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed.

Well if that's true than destroy me.


End file.
